


Make me fall in love with you

by Pine_Daddy



Series: Ode to Lance Sanchez: Embarassing Love Songs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Panromantic Hunk (Voltron), Based off a song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, He's so in love, Hunk loves Lance a lot, I love hance, Inspired by True Love Cafe by Nicole Dollanganger, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, just good ol' plain fluff, no suffering here, not explicitly stated but still, they're so in love, this entire series will be based off an album actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: "Take me on a sticky sweet romantic dateTake me out to eat at the true love cafeAsk for breakfast menus, order sunny side up eggsSneak your fingers in me underneath our plates."Hunk loves Lance, and Lance loves Hunk.  Their relationship is simple but sweet, as they go through their daily lives of embarassing PDA and inappropriate after work hour shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally created a fluffy hance fanfic and I'm so satisfied with it.

Despite all of his flirting and confident exterior, Lance was very shy when it came to hand holding or any sort of PDA. Which Hunk found quite cute really.

Even if they were simply walking in public, Hunk would intertwine their fingers together and Lance's cheeks would heat up and turn pink at the contact. He was so shy when it came to affection, probably from the fat that he wasn't really used to getting so much of it. Which was why Hunk made sure to smother him in constant kisses and touches of affection, wanting to make sure Lance knew he was loved and cared for. 

Hunk would give Lance quick little kisses, a peck on the cheek, and would laugh as he watch his lover's cheeks turn completely pink.

He always complimented him and said he looked beautiful, all while still being honest yet sweet. The same went for Lance, who would praise him boyfriend's work and cheer him up when he felt down. They were always there to comfort each other when they needed one another. They laughed a bad jokes and cried at emotional scenes. They were like what Coran would say, two Yalmors joined by the ears (whatever a Yalmor was.). One was hardly without the other.

They didn't go out for dates much though, usually staying home and just talking or watching TV together. Simple yet fun activities.

But when they did go out, it was almost always to the Voltron Cafe, which was incidentally the place they worked, so they got discounts whenever they came. 

The Cafe was a lovely place to go to; with its clean and shiny white, black and yellow walls, with cute cat themed pictures decorated on them, along with other primary colored booths. Their fellow workers there were awesome; Pidge being one of their closet friends, Shiro just being an awesome brotherly like friend, and Keith was a genuinely great person. Their bosses Coran was hilarious and Allura was strong and beautiful, (though Lance was prettier in Hunk's opinion.) The food and drinks there were also delicious, which Lance would say was because of Hunk's spectacular cooking skills.

Sometimes, after the Cafe had closed, and everyone had left, Coran would lend Hunk the keys and let him and Lance hang out for a while. 

Hunk loved these simple few minutes or hours with Lance on those days. The tall boy would be washing down the container, and Hunk would sneak up on him and hug him from behind, lifting him up from the ground as they laughed. And Lance would scream at his boyfriend to put him down because he had to finish working, and Hunk would only respond by pressing chaste kisses on the back of Lance's neck; a very ticklish spot.

They'd laugh again, Lance trying to escape his strong grip and yet not really trying at all. Work forgotten as they would have tiny battles with wet towels and windex spray bottles, sometimes ending up soaked by the end and having to clean the Cafe again.

Sometimes it was Lance who would surprise his boyfriend by hugging him from behind, and he would whisper a string of compliments into his ear, in a sweet and soft voice, before kissing his cheek.

Sometimes they helped each other clean the Cafe, having challenges to see who could finish the fastest. Sometimes they played music and would dance to it, singing their hearts out and laughing loudly. 

Sometimes they just sat atop the counter and talked. Sometimes they talked about their families or their friends or their hobbies. Sometimes they talked about TV shows and movies and music or video games. Sometimes they talked about the future and their plans. Lance would tell Hunk about his dreams of going into space and being a pilot, but lacked the money to pay to go into the schooling for it. Hunk would tell him to continue to achieve his dreams and say he'd be there for him the whole way of the journey, and he would tell Lance about becoming an engineer.

Sometimes they didn't talk about anything, and they would just cuddle in the booths, silently holding each other as one would start to doze off before the other kept them awake.

But Hunk always made them a sundae at the end. Taking the ice cream and other stuff he had stored for them in their own mini-fridge in the kitchen. Hunk would make a quick ice cream sundae for them to enjoy as Lance would watch him prepare it, finding a strange relaxation in watching Hunk cook or make things.

The ice cream always had chocolate and strawberry flavors in it. Chocolate being Lance's favorite and strawberry being Hunk's. And it always including two cherries on top; a typical sundae.

And Hunk always found a way to intertwine their fingers together. Whether they sat a the counter, a booth, or even on the floor, they always ending up holding hands at some point. 

When they finished the sundae, Hunk always kissed Lance, relishing the taste of his sweet lips, his breath smelling of chocolate and cherries and his lips tasting just the same. Lance would sometimes blush, turning as red as the cherries they had eaten. But then Lance would smile and Hunk felt as if he were blessed by an angel, for no mortal being could ever be as beautiful as his Lance. 

Hunk would clean up the bowl and put away the ice cream, and they would leave and lock up the Cafe for the night. Then they would drive home to their apartment and Hunk would carry Lance inside, watching him slowly dozing off. Sometimes they'd still be awake and they'd watch TV together. But usually they'd be exhausted and would head to bed.

Most of the time Lance forgot to change out of his clothes, so Hunk would do it for him. Changing him into his sleepwear and even helping him put on his nightly face mask. Then he'd settle him into bed, slipping in beside him as they cuddled and quickly fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a link to the song:  
> https://youtu.be/4XZUlAz7ib0 
> 
> I hope y'all are ready for the angst I shall bring in eventually.


End file.
